<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selfish by petra_austria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095898">Selfish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria'>petra_austria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Oral, Sexual Fantasy, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night you decide to tell Henry about a little sexual fantasy you have and want to try out with him…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>henry cavill x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Selfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was only supposed to be a quick, little Sunday night smut, but (as always) this story got away from me. It got very long and suprisingly sweet at the end and throughout (even surprising for me). But I hope you like it anyway</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You took a last look at yourself in the bathroom mirror and closed your bathrobe before you stepped out of the bathroom and into your bedroom. Your boyfriend Henry was laying in bed, reading one of the Witcher books again as preparation for season 2.</p><p>You leaned against the doorframe and watched him, scanning his body from head to toe. You couldn’t see his face as he had the book directly in front of it, but you saw a lot of him as he was only wearing his boxer shorts.</p><p>“Henry”, you said as you came further into the room. He lowered the book and watched you come to his bedside. The tone in your voice, the tone he was so familiar with by now, indicated that he won’t be reading much more tonight. “Yes, love?”, he asked and watched your every move as you came closer.</p><p>You sat down on the edge of the mattress next to his knees and the robe slipped off your right shoulder, seemingly by mistake. It revealed that you were wearing his favorite underwear. “Can I tell you something?”, you asked him and the corners of your mouth slightly curled up at the thought of what you were about to tell him. You looked at him from under your lashes and licked your lips.</p><p>Okay, definitely no more reading tonight, Henry thought to himself and placed the bookmark between the pages before he put the book on his nightstand. He sat up in bed and rested his back against the wooden backrest, excited for what’s to come.</p><p>“Can I tell you about a fantasy I have?”, you asked him with a seductive voice. “A fantasy?”, he raised his right eyebrow, a dirty grin slowly forming on his lips. “A sexual fantasy?”, you added as clarification, but you believed he got it anyway. “Always”, he said and tried to hide the excitement that was forming in his chest. Even before you were actually telling him anything, his member started to become hard at the anticipation.</p><p>“Well, it wasn’t always a fantasy of mine, only since…”, you stopped to lick your lips again and build up the tension. Henry licked his lips as well, unintentionally mirroring you. “…I met you”, you finished your sentence.</p><p>You stood up to climb on the bed and straddled his legs, sitting down right above his knees. You started to pull at the belt of your bathrobe and parted the material, revealing yourself to Henry. You saw him swallowing as his eyes scanned your body. You let it slip off your shoulders and pushed it off the bed, now sitting on him in just your underwear.</p><p>Your fingers came down to his thighs, running them up and down, lightly scratching his skin with your fingernails. “You know how you always take such good care of me, making sure that I come first pretty much every time we have sex?”, you asked him. “Y-Yeah”, he said after a few moments when he realized that you had asked him a question.</p><p>“I really appreciate that, but I was wondering…”, you said and moved up his thighs, a little closer to him. Your hands followed, moving further until you were cupping his hardening cock. “…how fast I could make you come when you don’t hold back”, you said and lightly squeezed his package. Henry hissed at your action and put his hands on your hips.</p><p>“What are you trying to tell me?”, he asked and his voice sounded raspy. “I want you to be selfish. I want you to use me, use my body how you need it to come as fast as possible. I want to be your little fuckdoll tonight”, you finally revealed to him.</p><p>The thought of Henry using you as his toy, his fuck-piece, not giving a shit about your needs, only chasing his own high, was something you played around with in your head for quite a while. It was something you thought about when you masturbated when he wasn’t around.</p><p>“Are you serious?”, he asked in disbelief, his cock twitching beneath your hand. “Yes, I want you to tell me what to do and use every part of my body how you want it”, you nodded your head, getting excited at the thought what he would do to you. “Every part?”, he asked and raised an eyebrow at you again. “Well…you know, no anal. We haven’t done that yet and I want it to be under different circumstances than this, but yeah, besides that, every part”, you corrected.</p><p>“So, will you help me fulfill my fantasy?”, you asked him and put your arms around his neck, moving your body up further and grinding down on his crotch. His cock was fully hard and you could feel yourself soaking your panties already. “Sounds more like you help me to fulfill a fantasy of mine. And it’s not even my birthday”, he smiled at you and pushed a strand of your hair behind your ear. You felt goosebumps wherever he touched you.</p><p>“Do you have a safeword?”, he asked. “How about when I say stop, you stop?”, you asked back, shrugging your shoulders with a smile. Instead of an answer, he placed on of his hands on the back of your head and pulled you in for a deep, passionate kiss. You moaned into his mouth as his tongue twirled around yours.</p><p>When he pulled back, his lips moved to your ear. “Suck my cock”, he whispered and a pleased smile spread across your face. You loved sucking his cock, even though you had trouble taking him whole. But you had a feeling he would teach you tonight.</p><p>You got off his lap and Henry moved to the middle of the bed, lying down all flat. You pulled off his boxer shorts and tossed them aside to your bathrobe on the floor. You moved between his legs and got right to it. Let’s see how fast you can make him come.</p><p>“Don’t forget: Don’t hold back on me”, you reminded him with a smirk before you leaned down, grabbed his hard cock and licked a long stripe from base to tip. “I won’t”, he almost growled as he watched you getting down on him.</p><p>Your tongue swirled around his tip and collected the precum that was already leaking. You closed your lips around him and lowered your head until you felt him at the back of your throat. Henry threw his head back into the pillow at the sensation.</p><p>His hands collected your hair and held them up in a ponytail as he watched his cock going in and out of your mouth, his shaft glistening with your saliva. Almost unintentionally, his hips started bucking up. You moaned in surprise and the vibrations made him twitch in your mouth.</p><p>“Yeah, take it. Take my cock, Y/N”, he grunted as he held your head steady by your hair and started fucking up into your mouth. You supported your weight on your forearms left and right of his hips, trying to relax your jaw and throat to take him as deep as possible. The tears rushed to your eyes as you gagged on his girth a few times.</p><p>“Oh fuck, yes”, he moaned as he held your head with both of his hands and pushed it down on his cock as he came. His cum spurted right down your throat, making you gag. You’d never managed to take him that deep. You pushed up against his hands, letting his cock slip out of your mouth. You swallowed his cum and coughed.</p><p>“Are you okay? Was I too rough?”, Henry immediately worried about you. He sat up and cupped your face in his big hands to check on you.</p><p>“I’m okay, I’m fine. I would have stopped you if I couldn’t take it”, you told him with a reassuring smile as you wiped the tears off your cheeks and from your eyes. “I know, you’re my good girl”, he praised you and wiped a little bit of cum off the corner of your mouth before he put his finger inside your mouth for you to suck it off. To prove to him how okay you were, you closed your hand around his and held it in place as you sucked at his finger hard, letting your tongue play with it like with his dick just a minute ago.</p><p>Then you pulled his finger out of your mouth and guided his hand down to your panties. You pulled them aside and pushed his finger inside your dripping pussy. “Sucking your cock always makes me so wet, baby”, you purred at him. Henry growled at the feeling of your wet pussy.</p><p>He kissed you hard again, tasting himself on your tongue. With his mouth on yours and his finger still inside your pussy, he pushed you back until you were the one laying flat in the middle of the bed.</p><p>“For my taste, you are wearing way too much”, he said and sat up, pulling his finger from you. He looked at the underwear that was covering his favorite parts of you while he was completely naked. Normally, it was the other way around.</p><p>He bent down to pull the cups of your bra down. His hands grabbed your full breasts and started kneading them with a tight grip before he lowered his head and started sucking on your nipple. You moaned at the sensation as you felt his tongue circling and flicking it. You squirmed beneath him and pressed your thighs together to feel some kind of friction.</p><p>While Henry still sucked on your nipple, his hand reached beneath you and unclasped your bra. He pushed the strands off your shoulders and arms and basically ripped the fabric off your chest. You squealed at the sudden movement.</p><p>Right after, his fingers hooked into the waistband of your panties and pushed them off your legs like he had no time to lose. He pushed your legs apart and kneeled between them. Just as he was about to lower his head between your thighs, you pushed your knees back together and propped yourself up on your elbows.</p><p>“What are you doing?”, you asked him a little breathless. “What do you think I am doing? I want to eat you out”, he said and looked a bit irritated at your question. “But tonight is about YOU and making YOU cum”, you reminded him. “But I already came”, he now reminded you. “Yea, but only once”, you said and pulled a face. He chuckled at your words and pushed your legs apart again.</p><p>“You said I should use your body however I want to. And I want to eat you out”, he said and lowered his head with a devilish grin. “You sure?”, you asked, thinking he was just saying it to ease your mind. “100 percent”, he nodded before he licked a long stripe through your folds. Your next words got stuck in your throat at the sensation.</p><p>“Darling, every time I eat you out, it’s not purely for your pleasure only”, he said and placed a light kiss on your clit which made you gasp. “Of course, it’s the main reason, but to be honest, I’m always a little bit selfish when I’m with you”, he said and his tongue darted out against your nub.</p><p>“W-what do you mean?”, you asked him and had trouble actually forming a coherent sentence. “Love, I absolutely adore your pussy and can’t wait to taste you every time I’m around you. I love everything about it, your smell, your taste and how you push your hips against me right before you come to make sure I don’t stop. As if I could ever stop”, he told you with a loving look before he licked another long stripe through your folds, making your eyes roll back into your head.</p><p>“Oh god, Henry”, you gaped again as his tongue dove inside you, tongue-fucking your pussy and lapping up your juices. His tongue circled your clit before he closed his mouth around it and sucked, hard. “Ahh”, you cried out and your hands flew to his head, interlacing your fingers with his hair and pushing his face deeper into you.</p><p>Henry’s arms snaked around your thighs, keeping them open and steady as he worked your pussy with his lips and tongue, making you come just as fast as you had made him come with your perfect mouth.</p><p>“Henry!”, you cried out as your orgasm washed over you, your back arching off the bed and your fingers pulling tightly at his hair. You plumped back down onto the mattress, your breath going quickly.</p><p>Henry kissed up your body until his lips landed on your favorite spot right behind your left ear. “Okay, where do you want me next?”, you asked him with a satisfied grin. You could feel him smiling against your skin. “Just stay where you are”, he mumbled and you felt his hand going down to your middle to align his hard cock with your entrance.</p><p>He slowly pushed inside to give you time to get used to his size which always took you a moment. You both moaned loudly when he bottomed out inside you. Henry pulled back until he almost slipped from your pussy.</p><p>“Oh, fuck me, baby. I want you to come in my pussy”, you said to him, putting your legs around his waist and pushing your heels into the cheeks of his ass. Henry pushed down until he bottomed out again, making you cry out in pleasure. He quickly picked up the pace, making the whole bed shake.</p><p>He pulled your legs from his hips and closed them in front of his chest, making you even tighter for him. He grunted at the new form of pleasure as your tight cunt was milking his cock.</p><p>“Fuck, baby, you feel so good…so fucking good”, he mumbled as he slowed down a bit, but pushed deeper inside you. You had trouble keeping your eyes open, or straight for that matter. He was fucking you into oblivion.</p><p>Suddenly, he stopped and pulled out completely. Henry jumped off the bed and grabbed you by the hips to pull you to the edge of the mattress. He turned you around and lifted your hips up until your knees rested right at the edge of the bed and you were on all fours. He pushed into you and continued with a quick pace as he thrusted into you from behind.</p><p>He pushed your back down until your cheek rested on the mattress and your ass was lifted high into the air. “Oh god, Henry!”, you cried out as the new angle hit a different spot inside you. Henry kept on pounding into you mercilessly.</p><p>“Fuck”, he pressed out between clenched teeth as his fingers dug into your hips. With fascination, he watched his big cock disappearing into your dripping pussy. How your ass jiggled every time he crashed against it with his body, adding a few slaps with his right hand.</p><p>“Oh fuck!”, you cried out at the pain that quickly turned into pleasure. Who knew you liked to be spanked?</p><p>“You alright, love?”, he asked but didn’t slow down. “Perfect”, you just so managed to say, your voice slightly muffled by the mattress. Your hands gripped the bedsheets tighter. You felt a tingle running up and down your spine, a knot tightening in your core as another, bigger orgasm built up inside you.</p><p>Henry rammed into you so hard that he pushed you forward inch by inch on the mattress until he had to climb onto it again to stay close to you. He could have just pulled you back at him, but this gave him a new angle, allowing him to go even deeper.</p><p>He slowed down just for a second to grab a pillow and push it under your pelvis to make it more comfortable for you. He supported himself on his arms left and right of your body, leaning over you further, almost like he was planking above you.</p><p>His hips crashed down onto your ass mercilessly as he chased his own release like you told him to.</p><p>I want to be your little fuckdoll. Your words echoing through his head, spurring him on even more. He felt his balls tightening as the orgasm was about to wash over him.</p><p>You could feel him being close as his thrusts became uncontrolled and erratic, his moans louder and grunts deeper. You moaned and your breath hitched with every push of him. The pleasure inside you built up stronger and stronger until you burst into flames as your orgasm rushed over you.</p><p>You clenched so hard around him that Henry came just a second later, both of you shouting each other’s name into the room.</p><p>“Wow, we should definitely do that again”, you said when you got your breath back and were able to form coherent sentences again. “Yeah, definitely”, Henry nodded agreeingly next to you, still catching his breath. You had your head placed on his arm that was stretched out to the sight beneath you. “But maybe next time, I can be your little play thing”, he suggested and looked over at you.</p><p>You turned your head as well and presented him with a dirty smirk. “Ain’t nothing little about you”, you said as you looked demonstratively down at his cock and back to his face, making him chuckle.</p><p>With the arm you were resting your head on, he pulled you closer to him until he could place a kiss on your lips, soft and gentle. You hummed against his lips. Your whole body felt limp and tired after two very intense orgasms.</p><p>You were both covered in sweat and each other’s arousal. “We should probably take a shower”, you said as Henry had pulled back and rested his head on the pillow again. “Yeah”, he nodded slightly, but neither of you moved. Henry had given you his all and didn’t really trust his legs to stand up right now.</p><p>It took you both only about a minute to fall asleep in each other’s arms, bedside lamp still switched on from when Henry was reading his book. The blanket was somewhere on the floor as you had pushed it off during your little fuck-fest.</p><p>You woke up in the middle of the night because you got cold. You turned your head until you could see your nightstand and the clock that was on it. 3 AM.</p><p>You could feel that some of Henry’s cum had dried up on the inside of your thigh. You were still sweaty as it was a warm summer night and Henry was basically a living heater.</p><p>Carefully not to wake him, you got up. You put the blanket back on the bed, covering your sleeping boyfriend, before you collected your underwear and bathrobe and went to the bathroom. You needed a shower.</p><p>You just turned on the light on the bathroom mirror as your sleepy eyes weren’t ready to take on the full bathroom light. You just wanted to take a quick shower and go back to bed.</p><p>You had your eyes closed as the warm water soothed your sore muscles and your very sore center. You felt the wisp of cool air before you heard the shower door being opened. You didn’t have time to turn around before you felt Henry against your back. “You were gone”, he mumbled at your ear, his voice still sleepy. The corner of the shower was dark, the light on the mirror not reaching every corner of the bathroom.</p><p>You leaned back against him. “I needed a shower”, you answered his unspoken question. He slowly pushed you forward until your front was pressed against the tiles. You hissed as the cold surface touched your heated skin. The big shower head now managed to rain down on both of you and you heard Henry sighing behind you as the water hit his skin.</p><p>He grabbed your shower gel and covered your back with it before his hands spread it out all over your body. You moaned out loud at his touch, him kneading your ass and inner thighs. His hard cock pressed against your backside.</p><p>“Are you still my little fuckdoll?”, you heard him at your ear. You moaned at his question. “The night isn’t over”, was all you said.</p><p>Henry slowly turned you around so you would face him. Without saying another word, he slowly pushed up inside you, making you stand on your tiptoes. He pushed the shower head a bit to the side so it didn’t rain down on your faces anymore but kept the air around you warm and steamy.</p><p>He started thrusting upwards, slow and deep as you were sore from before. You flung your arms around his neck to hold on to him. With one hand, he supported himself on the tiles next to your head, with his other hand, he put one of your legs around his waist, opening you up for him.</p><p>You weren’t almost able to see his face at the dim lights in this corner of the bathroom, but you heard him even better. It made it so much more sensual.</p><p>He kept a slow pace throughout, but pushed deep inside you with every thrust. Your moans echoed from the bathroom tiles, mixing with the sound of the streaming water.</p><p>When Henry came, he managed to not even change his pace. You felt him coating your walls, twitching and pulsating inside you.</p><p>The orgasm that washed over you came from deep within, you were feeling it in every fiber of your being. Your fingers dug into the skin on the back of his neck, clenching hard on his cock, milking every last drop from him.</p><p>Henry buried his face at the crook of your neck, kissing and licking the water drops off your skin. “I love you, Y/N. I love you so fucking much”, he said at your ear. “I love you too, Henry”, you mumbled, still overwhelmed by your intense orgasm. The third one tonight.</p><p>Henry kissed along your jawline and up to the corner of your mouth. You turned your head towards him to meet his lips. You nibbled at his bottom lip before you let your tongue slide into his mouth.</p><p>Henry pulled back and just looked at you for a moment. You smiled at him in content as you still came down from your high. Henry’s lips formed a smile as his eyes flew over your face.</p><p>“Marry me, Y/N”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>